


Side Affects

by orphan_account



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Charmed ones x2, Crossover, Demons, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Romance, They help each with their powers, World comparisons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone’s unclear mind makes a spell go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

She

Prue walked downstairs and saw her younger sister in the family room. She stood under the arch smiling at her sister who was singing while practicing her Kung fu on the dummy. Phoebe turned to take a sip of water when she spotted her older sister staring at her.

“Goodmorning,” Prue said once she was spotted.

“Morning sis,” Phoebe responded.

“I take it your date went well last night?” The eldest sister questioned as they walked in the kitchen.

“Well she didn’t get in until 2 in the morning, so I would hope it went good,” the middle sister added taking the muffins from the oven.

“Wow 2 huh? How are you even up right now?” Prue asked picking up the newspaper as she sat at the table.

“We went dancing and for a walk, and it was not 2 in the morning ma’am. It was around 1:40,” Phoebe said pointing her glass at Piper.

“Oh yeah a huge difference,” Prue said earning a chuckle from the middle sister.

“Anyways, I have to swing by the office today. I promise I will be home in time for th- ow“ Phoebe was cut off running into Leo while she was trying to make a quick escape.

“Sorry,” Leo apologized to the younger sister as he watched her run up the stairs. He walked over to the table and Prue handed him the pages she had already read.

Piper walked over placing the juice on the table and giving Leo a quick peak on the lips before joining them in reading the newspaper as they ate breakfast.

When Phoebe grabbed her headband from the vanity she let out a low gasp. She felt a premonition crawling into her brain.

Her sisters, herself, and their whitelighter were in an attic, but she didn’t know whose it was. A young girl walked in talking to two other girls and a man who were all seemed to be reading something. The one who looked to be the youngest of the group spotted them first and alerted the others. Not even seconds later they were all standing and-

The premonition just ended. That had never happened before she thought to herself putting her headband on before going to inform her sisters. They questioned her to see if she ever seen these girls before, what they looked like, were they demons. But the only thing she was able to offer was what she saw. She apologized, promised to be back soon, then flew out the door.

_____________

Maggie watched Mel shove the English muffins Harry made in her mouth. She wondered what was making her sister stuff her face like this.

“Whoa Mel slow down it isn’t going anywhere?” Maggie said making everyone look in Mel’s direction.

“What has you stress eating?” Macy asked raising her eyebrows curiously. She could recognize the signs from a mile away.

Mel slowly swallowed the food looking up to see she was the center of attention. What was she suppose to say she didn’t understand why she was so stressed all of a sudden.

“Honestly guys, I have no idea . I just woke up feeling like something important is supposed to be happening today,” she spoke sounding a bit confused.

“Perhaps you have a meeting today that might have slipped your mind?” Harry inputting trying to jog her memory.

“No, that would be in my calendar. I don’t know guys maybe I’m not really nervous and it’s just a mental thing.” Mel said shaking her head.

“Who are you trying to convince us or yourself?” Macy asked picking up her dishes taking them to the sink. She watched Mel shrug and Maggie laugh at the confused sister. “Okay guys I have to go,” she told her sisters and their whitelighter looking down at her watch.

“Wait, now?” Harry asked looking at the clock above Maggie. “Is the lab even open now?” He said now looking at Macy.

It was Macy’s turn to shrug answering the man in the room, “well no, but like I said before to become another Julia Wagner I have to live, breath, sleep lab.”

“That promotion have you working insane hours,” Mel added.

“Yeah” Maggie agreed, “you barely spend time here and we miss hanging out with you, you have all the time in the world to not only become Julia , but to become a better version.” She added after reading Harry’s facial expressions.

“Hey,” Mel shouted at Maggie.

“What? I’m empowering a woman, but if it means to put another one down then...” Maggie responded in a matter of a fact tone.

Macy laughed as she past the table her hand lightly brushing Harry’s shoulder and neck. The brief touch felt warm and sent a tingle down her spine. She put on her coat and walked out the door.

“Girls, just because Macy isn’t here does not mean relax, you ladies still have spells that needs to get memorized.”

“Yeah Yeah Harry just let us finish breakfast first,” Mel said trying to stop Harry before he started one of his ‘prevent the apocalypse speech’.

“Very well then,” Harry said taking his dishes to the sink, “ladies” he said heading to the attic.

__________

The two sisters sat and waited in the attic for the youngest. She was supposed to be there an hour ago so they could summon their great, great, great, great, great grandmother, Melinda Warren.

Piper was just about to call Leo when he orbed in. “Good you’re here, Phoebe isn’t so could you go get her please?” She said before studying his face, “what’s wrong?”

“She called me a while ago, but when I got there she wasn’t there and her office was kind of a mess. Even though it is never clean it look like a struggle took place. I was following her until suddenly I couldn’t track her anymore. I think whatever took her went to the underworld.” Leo rambled on.

Piper was about to get up so they could go to the underworld, but something hit her. “We should just do the summoning spell instead.”

Prue agreed and flipped the book of shadows to the page she needed. They watched Leo sit next to Piper just as they began the spell.

Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us who call you near,  
Come to us and settle here.  
Blood to Blood, I summon thee,  
Blood to Blood, Return to me.

Not even a minute later bright lights appeared in front of them. “About time guys,” Phoebe said once she returned to her full form. “I just vanquished him, but I had no idea how to get back.”

Bright lights covered them all after a few seconds. “Uhh guys?” Piper said confused etched on her face. The lights disappeared and revealed an unfamiliar place. Phoebe recognized this attic from somewhere, my premonition, she remembered. Just as she was about to speak she saw the younger girl from her vision earlier walk into the room noticing them.

___________

Macy got home early, she thought about what Maggie said at breakfast and knew she was right. She was in the attic on the couch, feet barely inches from Harry’s thigh who sat at the opposite end by the table grading papers. Mel sat on the other couch with the book of shadows studying spells, and Macy was reading a book that had something to do with science.

It was pretty quiet besides the occasional mumble from Mel or Harry being frustrated. They were all too wrapped in the task they didn’t notice the four people that just randomly appeared in their attic.

“Which blue do you guys think goes best with these earrings, I kinda like this - oh uhh guys?” Maggie stopped dead in her tracks. 

The trio on the couch looked at the youngest sister frozen in place. They followed her gaze to the people who stood in the middle of the room. Immediately they all sprang up confused. Macy was the first one to speak, reciting a spell she remembered,

“Through this book weave this spell,  
create the pain of Heaven and Hell.  
May she suffer until she cries,  
her tears will run and then she dies.”

After the people in front of them didn’t disappear Maggie said, “Harry what do we do now?”

“Your witches?” Phoebe asked the girls.

“Are you witches?” Mel said answering her question with a question.

“Yes,” they said in unison.

“We are the charmed ones, we just came into our powers about two years ago. It is always nice to meet new witches. We have only met about two so far, good ones, but we did meet some bad ones.” Phoebe explained to the sister and the man.

“Charmed ones?” Macy asked

“Yes, it’s a trio of-“ Piper began, but was cut off.

“Powerful witches that are destined to stop the source from rising,” Maggie and her sisters says in unison.

“So you’ve heard of us?” Prue asked.

The Vera-Vaughn sisters stood confused and turned to Harry who looked just as confused.

“Is something wrong?” Phoebe asked.

“No, not at all seeing that we are the charmed ones,” Macy stated raising her eyebrows to show an expression of explain towards the sisters that claimed to be the charmed ones.

Now it was Prue and her sisters turn to look at Leo who was also a confused whitelighter. 

“How did you guys get here?” Mel asked still confused about that part also.

“We don’t know, did you all summon us?” Piper asked, knowing it wasn’t likely seeing that they were all preoccupied when they arrived.

The sisters shook their head.

“I believe these are the charmed ones from a past life maybe, or even from a alternate universe, in which their time came before yours seeing as to how they are dressed from the 90’s.” Harry said as he observed the people in front of him.

“That kind of makes sense, we haven’t met any other witches yet so it’s just our luck to meet another pair of charmed ones.” Maggie said walking towards the trio of witches.

She held out her hand and introduced herself, “I’m Maggie, an empath, these are my sister Macy who is telekinetic and Mel controls time, and here is our whitelighter, Harry, he’s British.”

Prue was the last to shake Maggie’s hand. “This is our whitelighter Leo” she started, “these are my sisters Phoebe who has the power of premonition, piper who has the power to freeze time and blow things up, and I am Prue, I am also a telekinetic.” She ended, looking at Macy and pointing to herself.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Macy said with a smile.

“It’s very nice to have you here, but may I ask why are you all here?” Harry asked and watched them shrug. He looked to Macy who was smiling at the their new found friends who just randomly appeared in their attic.

“What year is it?” Phoebe asked watching Maggie touch the screen of her big phone that had no buttons like hers.

“2019,” Mel answered “what year are you from?”

“1999,” piper answered as the telekinetic witch led them to the couch to take a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

The couches and floor of the attic were currently filled by the eight occupants. There was an awkward silence in the room while Macy and Mel flipped through the book of shadows trying to find a way to send the Halliwells back home, Harry looked in several books that talked about different forms of traveling through time and alternate universes.

“I think I know what happened,” Prue said breaking the silence.

Looking around the room to see all eyes on her she realized she should probably share what her theory was. “Phoebe has a premonition earlier today about three girls and a man, so could it be that one of us were thinking about this situation when we cast the spell?” Prue said thinking she sounded dumb.

“I was,” Piper admitted “I was trying to think who they were and what they want so we could intercept their meddling and vanquish them effortlessly.”

“Vanquish? Is that the only answer to your problems? Just vanquish everyone?” Maggie said sounding agitated.

“Maggie, calm down,” Mel told the youngest sister.

“No, it’s just so many demons be coming left and right trying to steal our powers or the book of shadows. It’s what we do best.” Prue answered.

The room grew silent again until Macy spoke up and informed them there was nothing in the book. Harry nodded, he couldn’t find anything in there as well.

“This happened before, but it was the past. Until we fulfilled our purpose of being brought here we can’t go back.” Phoebe stayed sounding defeated.

“Well it’s too late to try and figure that out tonight. How about we get some rest and regroup in the morning?” Mel asked the question sounding more like a statement.

“Where are they going to sleep?” Maggie asked.

“If you guys don’t mind they can take your beds and we all can sleep in my room since my bed is the biggest.” Macy offered watching her sister accept almost immediately.

Mel and Maggie showed the family the rooms they’ll be sleeping in as well as the bathroom. Harry went to sit next to Macy seeing that she has yet to move.

“Everything alright? It was nice of you to offer your bed to your sisters,” he told her.

“Yeah, a family that sleeps together stays together”

“What’s wrong Macy?” Harry asked carefully.

“Nothing,” she told him standing up and walking towards the door “goodnight harry” she said barely audible.

Harry orbed home with what was bothering Macy on his mind. Prue and Phoebe slept in Maggie’s room while Piper and Leo occupied Mel’s. The Vera-Vaughn sister stayed up a little later than they expected suddenly not feeling tired. They talked about any and everything, bonding over their love for art and sharing stories of their childhood while falling asleep one by one.

___________

Phoebe woke up to the smell of food. She didn’t know what it was, but it smelled delicious. Her maneuvering to get out of bed caused Prue to wake up.

“Doesn’t matter where she is Piper is always the first one up to make breakfast.” Prue said getting up to walk downstairs with her sister.

As they walk into the kitchen they seen their sister laughing and cooking with the man from yesterday and the sisters. 

Maggie seen the girls walk in “hey good morning hope the bed was comfortable,” she said smiling. She watched as the two sisters shook their heads letting her know it was.

Macy and Mel exited the room to prepare the table for breakfast.

“Who do you think would win a charmed battle between us?” Mel asked.

“Mel Vera, who would’ve thought you would ask such a question,” Macy said raising her eyebrows sounding amused.

“Haha I’m just saying if it came down to battling it out, I would say us, but that’s just my unbiased opinion. Hey, maybe they could teach us a thing or two since they have been at it longer.” Mel suggested to her older sister.

Macy simply nodded as she watched her sister and the house guest bring in the food. They sat and ate for a while before Maggie noticed someone was missing.

“Hey aren’t we missing someone?” She asked the people at the table.

“Oh yeah, Leo, he sleeps in whenever he can,” Piper said. And almost like she summoned him, he came walking in the room fully dressed and prepared to eat.

They sat at the table eating and getting to know each other. After a while Macy stood up and rushed her dishes in the kitchen. The Halliwell sisters looked nervous like they said something that had upset her.

“It’s fine, she’s probably just late for work,” Mel assured the house guest.

As Macy came back to say her goodbyes Prue asked if she could tag along just for fun. “Uh, ye- yeah sure,” Macy answered surprise written on her face.

She waited until Prue was done cleaning her place at the table. Phoebe watched as Maggie eyed Harry and Macy. Harry’s eyes followed Macy and when she said her goodbyes for real this time his eyes saddened. Making a mental note she was going to ask the younger sister what was up with them.

____________

At work, Macy pulled another chair to her table for her shadow buddy. She talked Prue through everything she did and why she did it, she answered questions, and attempted to make jokes, some of course which she didn’t get.

“Wow, where did the time go?” Prue asked seeing that it was already lunch.

“Yeah see I thought it was just me, it seems like time goes way faster in this lab then it does outside.” She answered laughing as they walked to the cafeteria.

After purchasing their food they took the table in the corner. “So what is it that you do?” Macy asked.

“Oh, I’m an auction specialist, I examine antiques, artwork and other valuable items at an auction house” she told the woman in front of her.

“That seems really cool” Macy voice got a little high, bringing it back down to the normal level she asked, “what was it like to become a witch.”

“My youngest sister, Phoebe, read a spell from our book of shadows to unbind our powers. At first I thought it was some type of prank she was trying to pull, but then weird things started to happen like, my boss pen exploded in his pocket then his tie started to strangle him. When I first realized it may have not been a joke, was when I was at the bar with a friend and the cup moved towards me, on its own, freaky right? Then I get to the store with Phoebe, the youngest, and I had this really bad headache and a bottle of pills flew into my hand, then all the pills came flying off the shelves.” Prue finished laughing at how crazy it was.

Macy raised her eyebrows, “no kidding I was at the bar with my friend and my drink flew across the room, I was angry, I told him I must’ve been buzzed and ran for the hills. Next thing I know I’m tied up in the attic with my sisters” Macy said.

Prue have an amused look and Macy explained why she was tied up. They talked about the demons they vanquished and their power progression. Prue told her how they first met their whitelighter and how she rather take that then him tying them up.

They laughed together. “Yeah, but Harry has been a great help in m- our lives,” Macy said hoping she didn’t catch the mistake. Prue gave her an amused eyebrow lift. “What?” Macy asked.

“What’s going on between you two?”

“Me and Harry? Oh-, oh ha no we’re just friends that all. There’s nothing going on between us because we are only friends,” Macy said externally kicking herself for sounding repetitive.

Prue just shook her head, “okay girl are you done convincing yourself?”

Macy just stared dumbfounded and got up, “look at the time we should be heading back.”

Prue got up and walked on the side of her, changing the subject before her head exploded from getting so hot. Gratefully, Macy began to tell her what the next step was in the lab and how she would like her hands-on assistants this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like the idea of Prue and Macy becoming besties


End file.
